Nostalgie Festive
by Piwi-chan
Summary: Harry contemple ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui afin de pouvoir vivre cet amour hors norme qui défie le temps. One-Shot.


**Titre :** Nostalgie festive

**Personnages :** Severus/Harry

**Rating : **PG

**Nombre de mots :** 922

**Disclaimer :** L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKRowling

**Note : **Un grand merci à Julielal pour sa relecture

**

* * *

  
**

_**Nostalgie festive**_

_**- - -  
**_

Les Noëls à Poudlard avaient toujours eu quelque chose de bien particulier : des décorations époustouflantes, une ambiance chaleureuse, des montagnes de petits plats fumants qui recouvraient les différentes tables de la Grande Salle, plus alléchants les uns que les autres, sous les yeux écarquillés des premières années qui n'avaient jamais vu une telle opulence, de la joie et des rires qui résonnaient entre les vieux murs riches en histoire qui avaient abrité en leur sein des centaines d'élèves, année après année. Et le plus important dans tout ça était que cette fête ne dérogeait jamais à la tradition.

Harry observait ainsi au fil des ans les générations d'élèves qui se précipitaient dans les différents couloirs du château afin de trouver leurs cadeaux de dernière minute tout en maudissant leur hibou qui avait osé revenir les serres vides. L'excitation atteignait toujours des sommets le soir de Noël.

Un petit sourire nostalgique s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il se rappela ses premiers Noëls au Terrier, avec la famille Weasley au grand complet. Il se souvenait parfaitement du pull qu'il avait reçu et à quel point ce cadeau l'avait touché. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, et cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il avait encore un vif souvenir de la cuisine familiale de Molly, simple et authentique, et du rire hautement contagieux des jumeaux. Ces souvenirs étaient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

Il se remémora également ceux qui s'étaient déroulés à Poudlard, avec les veillées interminables dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors en attendant de voir apparaître la myriade de cadeaux chatoyants sous le sapin une fois minuit sonnée, ainsi que ceux passés aux côtés de ses enfants, et plus particulièrement la fois où il avait dû décorer le sapin à la façon moldue, pour faire plaisir à sa petite Lily, ou lorsqu'en compagnie de ses deux garçons il avait engagé une fabuleuse et interminable bataille de boules de neige ensorcelées juste avant de passer à table. Tous ces souvenirs semblaient si loin à présent, comme s'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis qu'il avait franchi pour la première fois les murs de cette école. Peu importe le temps qui continuait sa course à folle allure, Noël resterait toujours pour lui un moment privilégié.

En se dirigeant vers les cachots, il croisa une Poufsouffle qui cherchait désespérément la libellule qui était censée orner sa coiffure de fête, détourna les yeux d'un couple d'élèves qui avait été coincé malgré lui sous un brin de gui magique, et faillit emboutir Sir Nicholas qui racontait pour la je ne sais combientième fois sa célèbre histoire à quelques jeunes premières années avides de ce genre de récits détaillés en cette veille de Noël.

– « Et vous auriez voulu que ça se passe différemment alors ? demanda d'une voix intimidée le jeune Gryffondor.  
– Pensez-vous, bien entendu qu'il aurait été souhaitable que tout soit fait le plus proprement possible, personne ne recherche le ridicule, surtout quand on sait… »

Harry s'éloigna. C'était fou comme les choses ne changeaient pas, tout du moins certaines choses. Car être un fantôme apportait également son lot de fantaisies, que Harry avait appris à découvrir petit à petit. Et il ne regrettait pas ce choix de vie, si l'on puis dire, même s'il restait persuadé que cette décision lui serait reprochée à tout jamais par les êtres qu'il aimait. Le choix qu'il avait fait avait été un déchirement en soi, savoir qu'il ne verrait plus sa famille ni ses amis était vraiment la chose la plus difficile, et être conscient qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de rencontrer ses parents lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais ces sentiments de tristesse et de culpabilité avaient été rapidement dissipés par la présence de cet homme et de tout ce qu'il lui apportait.

Alors qu'il était submergé par tous ces souvenirs du passé, il sentit un frisson le parcourir et se répercuter dans tout son être. Les fantômes ressentaient les choses différemment, leurs sens étaient tantôt exacerbés, tantôt quasi inexistants. Si on prenait l'exemple du goût, la plupart des aliments étaient fades et rien n'avait plus de saveur que des plats datant de plusieurs jours, lorsque la fermentation était à son paroxysme et que les qualités organoleptiques des aliments étaient à leur comble. Mais pour ce qui était du toucher, les sensations étaient presque dix fois plus importantes que leur équivalent charnel. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la silhouette translucide située à quelques millimètres de lui. _Par Merlin, serait-ce l'ambiance festive régnant dans le château qui le rend si démonstratif ? Si c'est le cas, la soirée risque d' être prometteuse…_

C'est dans des moments comme celui-là, quand Harry pouvait pratiquement voir au plus profond de l'âme de cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui, qu'il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il avait vécu des moments heureux avec les êtres qui lui étaient chers, mais ces moments appartenaient au passé à présent, à son ancienne vie. Parfois, une pointe de mélancolie faisait irruption dans son esprit, mais savoir qu'il passerait l'éternité dans ses bras, loin des jugements et des regards accusateurs lui réchauffait l'âme. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais pu vivre cet amour hors norme, cette passion interdite, au grand jour. Ils avaient juste le droit de s'aimer ainsi, derrières ces murs accessibles aux seuls fantômes, et pourtant Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que lorsqu'il était avec lui, que lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Severus.

_-_

_The end_

_-_

_

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**  
_


End file.
